


Ink Blotch

by pounsygirl



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Tattoo AU, Tattoo Molly Headcanon, This story is just cutesy, tattoolock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pounsygirl/pseuds/pounsygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly gets her first tattoo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink Blotch

**Author's Note:**

> This work is dedicated to [msaether](http://msaether.tumblr.com/) for her wonderful tattoo au
> 
> I would like to thank [fauxvol](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fauxvol/pseuds/fauxvol) for her super quick editing help!
> 
> [This work now has fanart!](http://abitto.tumblr.com/post/53873983236/inspired-by-mmmmmollys-tattoo-molly-fic-u)
> 
> Thank you very much to [abitto](http://abitto.tumblr.com/) for the wonderful piece!

For her first tattoo, 20 year old Molly Hooper had settled on a sole forget-me-not on her wrist. She thought for a long time on her choice. Her parents had forbidden any kind of body modifications when she had lived at home and sweet Molly, never one to rebel, had obeyed.

 

Jessica, a friend from uni, recommended a young tattoo artist with a strange name. Molly liked his work enough and, finally, the day of her appointment arrived. She was nervous to say the least, she knew there would be pain, had heard as much from friends who had cried while getting tattooed. This did not stop her from filling out the necessary forms or from waiting patiently (albeit anxiously) for one Sherlock Holmes to show her his design.

 

At last, his baritone voice called out  “Molly Hooper”. Suddenly Molly felt very shy and very young indeed. Sherlock Holmes was every bit as imposing as she had heard. He was tall, lean, and had the strangest eye colour she had ever seen. His thick, unruly hair was shaved off on both sides, leaving it floppy in the front. Molly could not stop staring at all his tattoos that adorned his arms.

 

She blinked. “Um yea!” She stood up and followed him to his room.She felt even more nervous now that she sat down awkwardly next to Sherlock. He seemed so knowing with all his tattoos and his piercings, she felt naive and innocent in her purple blouse and white jeans. It wasn’t until Sherlock showed her the design for the small flower, did she then felt a renewed sense of purpose. This is why she was here, for the tattoo and everything it meant to her.

 

“It’s very lovely, it’s perfect!” Molly exclaimed admiring it before he cleaned her wrist and prepared to set the stencil.

 

“If a bit unoriginal.” Sherlock sniffed derisively. Molly shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

“For you perhaps.” Molly snapped, mildly irritated. Sherlock shrugged and busied himself getting the ink ready. “Besides...” Molly started to explain. Sherlock waved a hand in front of her.

 

“Your explanation is unnecessary. It is obvious from your choice in floral that you have had a close relative pass away recently. The cliche ‘ wearing your heart on your sleeve’ could not be more true of you Ms. Hooper. You are open and genuine of your emotional attachment to this person. An aunt or grandparent perhaps. Going by their likely love of gardening, I would say your grandmother. Choosing the forget me not is obviously symbolic of your devotion. This is your first tattoo, as well it is prompted by the death of a loved one. You’ve never considered getting a tattoo until recently, which shows your love for your grandmother or your total lack of rebellion while living with your parents. Most likely both I’m afraid.”

 

Molly gaped at Sherlock as he prepared himself to begin. “ You know most people don’t appreciate their lives being picked apart by strangers.” She told him casually.

“ Do I seem like most people?” He asked and smirked when she seemed to contemplate this. 

A moment passed before he added.“Incidentally, did I get anything wrong?” She huffed out a small laugh, “No...” she trailed off and watched as he began the linework. The pain was unlike anything, a kind of constant, annoying piercing sensation. Molly could do this, she would go through with this.

 

Desperate to get her mind off the dull ache, Molly attempted some small talk with her strange tattoo artist. “ How long have you been tattooing?” she asked pleasantly. Without missing a beat, Sherlock replied “ About 7 seconds now”. Molly let out an audible sigh of frustration. “ Never mind, let’s do this in silence then.” She said, somewhat annoyed at his lack of social skills. Sherlock nodded his assent and kept on with the tattoo, while Molly watched him in awe.

 

When Sherlock finished his work, Molly took a few moments to admire her new tattoo. She was near tears thinking of her Gran and how much she missed her. 

“Your social skills could use some perfecting but your work is gorgeous.” She stated while he covered the tattoo and gave her aftercare instructions. Sherlock huffed, “ Of course it is.” he responded with a smug smile.

  
Molly left the small tattoo shop feeling the slightest bit lighter than when she walked in. She could not wait for when the plastic wrap came off and show it to her friends. For a person who had never considered getting a tattoo before, she was already reeling in new ideas and designs she would love to see adorned on her body.


End file.
